


Remembrance

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: ‘Not all soldiers who die are truly gone and not all soldiers who survive are truly living.’





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Harry Potter series in any shape or form. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling.

The plan had been simple before they had left the Greengrass estate. They would go to the ceremony and pay their respects with everyone else then to return home before too much trouble could be started. The walk up to Hogwarts had been relatively quiet and uneventful. He had known there was a chance for someone to make comments or fire an assortment of spells, but this was important to Draco. It wasn’t his responsibility to rebuild the Malfoy name for his father, but something that he was compelled to do for his own peace of mind.

As the ceremony started, Draco noticed a few things which he wasn’t sure what to do with at the moment. The Weasleys stood grouped together with just enough space for them all to see the speaker. There was nothing remarkable about that fact, but that there were two others missing was the remarkable part. Hermione Granger was just slightly away from them, not with Ron as expected, but with someone Draco felt that he should know yet couldn’t see their face. It was Harry that had him even more confused. The She-Weasel wasn’t with him, in fact no one was with him. It took a moment for him to realize that she was standing with Blaise, who had his arm around her waist. Harry Potter looked completely abandoned.

“Where’s his girlfriend?” Astoria whispered.

“Apparently wrapping her legs around Zabini. I’m not sure if I should give her credit for taste in regards to Blaise or stupidity on leaving Potter.” Draco’s gaze stayed on the back of the Saviour, whose body language became stiffer and stiffer, the longer the speeches went. “Why are they not acknowledging what is going on?” Draco nearly growled.

Astoria saw the slight shaking to Harry’s shoulders and looked to Draco. He was about to step forward when Hermione moved over to Harry and tried to hug him. The dark haired man shifted away from her as if he didn’t want to be touched. When Ginny tried, Harry’s reaction was the same. Blaise, Draco noticed, was a different story. Harry seemed to tolerate the closeness of the darker man and at certain points absorb the support that Blaise was offering.

“Something isn’t right.” Astoria said quietly to him then glanced over at Draco seeing that look in his eyes. “Draco?”

“It’s his way to keep everyone away.” Draco swallowed hard. “He’s pulling away from the world again.”

Without another word Draco motioned to the other Slytherins which came to the ceremony. They gathered around Harry silently and Draco reached out linking their fingers together. As Kingsley spoke more about not only the final battle but the first one, Harry moved closer to Draco letting the feeling of his presence soothe the pain of having to be there. When they looked to Harry for his speech, Draco shook his head the group moving in closer to protect him from it.

Astoria took in the scene with resignation. She would not be the next Mrs. Malfoy. In fact she doubted there would ever be another Mrs. Malfoy unless it was one of Draco’s children. As flowers were placed around the memorial statue, Draco walked with Harry and they laid their flowers down together. After her flower had been placed, she looked over at the two men and was floored to see Harry’s head nearly resting on Draco’s shoulder.

‘Not all soldiers who die are truly gone and not all soldiers who survive are truly living.’


End file.
